<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll be Stuck Here with Lev! by Danceurlifeaway2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083808">I'll be Stuck Here with Lev!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danceurlifeaway2/pseuds/Danceurlifeaway2'>Danceurlifeaway2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Ones We Didn't See (... or the third years and their Kohais) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff and Angst, Graduation, Honestly canon, How Do I Tag, I guess Yakulev could be implied?, Kenma is future captain, Kozume Kenma Has Social Anxiety, Kuroo Tesurou is good at science, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Haiba Lev, Mentioned Yaku Morisuke, My First Fanfic, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Kozume Kenma, Post-Graduation, The angst is barely there, but like I guess, but like I've written them just never posted, technically</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:35:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danceurlifeaway2/pseuds/Danceurlifeaway2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You know how we saw a little bit of the Karasuno third years and their kohais after graduation? Well here are some we didn't see.</p><p>In which Kenma shows emotion and Kuroo isn't a Nekoma student anymore. Also Nonbinary Kenma because I headcanon it. </p><p>*I suck at summaries but I promise it's better than it sounds!*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou &amp; Kozume Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Ones We Didn't See (... or the third years and their Kohais) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll be Stuck Here with Lev!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenma slouched beside Kuroo’s dad, watching silently as the third years received their diplomas. They sat, unmoving and emotionless, until ‘Kadokawa Mina’ had returned to her sea and the announcer, (they thought it might be the Nekoma principal, maybe?),called ‘Kuroo Tetsurou’. They sat up straight, eyes glued to the front, looking for rooster hair. </p><p>Cursing their lack of height, Kenma stood up a bit, just enough to see over the sea of people to the stage. Kuroo was walking up the steps, grinning ear-to-ear as the announcer spoke into the microphone about his volleyball captaincy and the STEM award thingy he had been so proud of. Kenma squashed down a lump that rose in their throat when Kuroo posed with the announcer with his diploma, hair shining under the bright lights.</p><p>***Timeskip and POV switch brought to you by Bouncing Ball, Co.,***</p><p>Running through the crowd, Kuroo dodged the random people, (mostly girls- turns out going to nationals on television ups your popularity. Even Kenma had been hit on a few times. Kuroo wasn’t jealous, not at all.) who wanted him to take a photo with them. He was in search of one person, whose pudding hair he had just fleetingly glimpsed when looking out over the crowd from the stage earlier. They weren’t in any of their usual spots, but only the lower level of the school was open today, so Kenma shouldn’t be too hard to find.</p><p>Kuroo finally found his father and Kenma, tucked in a corner of the cafeteria, Kenma looking more than a little overwhelmed by all the activity. Showing his pace as he approached, Kuroo skirted a few more groups of random people before sliding onto the bench across from Kenma. </p><p>Reaching across the table, Kuroo gently placed his hand over one of Kenma’s, where it was worrying the hem of the dress shirt they had been forced to wear.</p><p>	“Let’s go outside, Kenma?”</p><p>Kenma nodded and stood up, pulling Kuroo behind them as they headed determinedly for an exit. Waving goodbye to his father, Kuroo sped up a bit and matched his pace with Kenma’s.</p><p>Outside in the courtyard, they found a bench in a quiet corner and sat down. Kenma pulled their PSP from their pocket with one hand but didn’t turn it on. Kuroo looked down at their joined hands on the bench between them, and remained silent as Kenma stared into space.</p><p>“Kuro.” Kenma said,their voice barely above a whisper.</p><p>Kuroo hummed in response, waiting for Kenma to continue. </p><p>“Kuro,” Kenma said again, “what am I going to do next year? Without your stupid face?”</p><p>“Oh Kenken! You’ll be okay! I’ll only be a half hour away at UTokyo. And we can facetime all the time!”</p><p>“That’s not what I meant! Without you and your whole loud thing I’ll go back to being friendless. And I’ll be stuck here. With stupid Lev.” That last bit had been said with not a small bit of disgust, Kenma’s contempt for their gargantuan middle blocker having lessened very little over the course of the year.</p><p>Kuroo couldn’t help it. He burst out laughing, his hyena howls drawing some eyes from around the courtyard.</p><p>“You- you were all serious and then, and then Lev came up, bahahahaha!”</p><p>‘He sucks! And Yaku won’t be hear to kick him for doing stupid stuff!” Kenma said emphatically, a few strands of hair escaping from their messy bun with the force of the statement.</p><p>“But Kenken! You’ll be a co-captain! You can make him listen to you!” Kuroo said, still a little out of breath.</p><p>“Oh so that’s why he listened to your stupid face.” Kenma shot back. “Threats.”</p><p>“Kenma!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First off, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!</p><p>I am from America so I'm sorry if I got something related to Japan wrong. </p><p>But y'all stay safe out there, wear your masks, get the vaccine when you can, and be proud of who you are!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>